To rotate electric motor need electricity power tapped from external power supply while the external power supply relies on centrally located large-scale power plants or generators. For power plants of thermal power, nuclear energy, wind-power, solar energy and hydroelectric generation, other than wide occupation of land, to deliver the power electricity to every power consuming place via remote electricity transmission and distribution, remotely electric pylon erecting and relaying transformer substation setting up are involved to result in tremendously affecting the inhabiting environmental security. The erection, maintenance, aging depreciation and the decay loss as well as road traffic and environmental hindrance may incur great cost losses and perplex of safety and security. Moreover, the consumption of fossil fuel and radioactive material in thermal power plant and nuclear energy power plant respectively will incur global greenhouse effect caused by the carbon dioxide air pollution and local radioactive pollution from nuclear waste material as well as destruction in natural ecological environment due to fossil fuel exploitation. The power generation of wind-power, solar energy or hydroelectric power plant is always suffered from the uncertainty fluctuation of the climate and weather to fail in normally supplying constant power electricity although it does not same issues as that in the thermal power plant and nuclear energy power plant. For general spare portable generator, which can supply power electricity in flexible mobility, still directly or indirectly consumes natural resources such as firewood or gasoline, diesel oil of fossil fuel. Eventually, it incurs global greenhouse effect caused by the carbon dioxide air pollution too. Consequently, all harmful the issues such as global greenhouse effect caused by the carbon dioxide air pollution, wide occupation of land and so on are inevitable one way or another no matter what type of electric power generation is adopted.
For further detailed explanation, having been confined by the harmful effects to the environment, human body and community household living, the number of the large-scale power plant established is limited by regulations to some extent so that growth rate of the power supply is always inferior to the development in economy with result that the insufficiency of the power supply becomes a pressing issue. For centrally located large-scale thermal and nuclear energy power plants, the tremendous consumption of firewood, gasoline, diesel oil, coal or natural gas is necessary in thermal power plant while nuclear energy power plant unavoidably depletes certain radioactive material in a large amount. For spare independent generator, the necessity in consumption of considerable gasoline, diesel oil is a normal circumstance. For centrally located large-scale power plants of wind-power, solar energy or hydroelectric power plant, which converts natural resources into electric power via electro-mechanic means, the generating power electricity is always subjected to the unstable variation of the weather and climate. From thermo-electromotive viewpoint, the power generating process for those power plants, which consume various energy fuels via multiply complicated conversions to obtain final desired power electricity, inevitably waste much energy during different stages of the process. Additionally, the electric pylon erecting and relaying transformer substation setting up for remote power transmission and distribution for centrally located large-scale plants are susceptible to the decay and aging depreciation losses, riots, wars and natural disasters to blackout or shutdown global or wide-area local power supply so that significant damage are incurred. In addition to the decay and aging depreciation losses in the remote power transmission and distribution, the generating power electricity output by those centrally located large-scale plants is unable to store as provision for spare usage so that all extra power electricity will be wasted out eventually.
Usually, DC motor is primarily to output rotational kinetic energy in simplex manner instead of performing motor function and generator function in duplex manner as the traditional DC motor function and generator function in different way. Specifically, DC motor may be required to perform motor function and generator function in duplex manner via special configuration by an external original motive machine. The prerequisite for the traditional DC motor to perform motor function and generator function in duplex manner is that all the electric machines involved must be compatible in all aspects of specification, which always sacrifices some minor aspects to level trade-off balance in compromising way. Accordingly, some miner armature reactions in a DC electric machine might be augmented to adversely affects overall performance during duplex operation while and might be trivial for overall performance during simplex operation. One armature reaction is the effects of the magnetomotive force (mmf) of the armature on the air-gap field of direct-current (DC), which will affect the armature function and hinder the power output. The other armature reaction is an uneven magnetic flux and magnetic density distribution between the tip front and tip rear for each pole piece (tooth) in the stator that the armature reaction causes a distorted flux-density distribution either to shift the mean magnetism forward or backward. Due to the saturation of the armature pole teeth, the flux density is decreased by a greater amount under one pole tip than it is increased under the other, and therefore the armature reaction produces a demagnetizing effect, grow magnetizing effect and crossover magnetizing effect by the internal uneven field. Thereby, the generated voltage or counter-voltage will be reduced when the armature is loaded unless a pole-face (or compensating) winding or dual-mode winding contrived in the present invention, embedded in slots in the pole face and excited by armature current, is provided to neutralize the armature mmf under the pole faces.